Last Night
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Sequel to Good Enough Its been months since that day he found her. Now she's struggling more then ever, and he makes sure she's never alone.


_Summary[Sequel to Good Enough Its been months since that day he found her. Now she's struggling more then ever, and he makes sure she's never alone._

_So, here's your sequel. This one will be a chapter story, and it will go more in depth about why Sharpay cuts. _

_NOTE: This is a SEQUEL TO 'GOOD ENOUGH'. I guess you don't have to read that one first, but it might make this story make a little more sense. _

_Disclaimer: -sighs- These things piss me off, but I might as well write one. So, this story is based off of Skillet's song "The Last Night". Go listen to it. Sometimes, there will be lines from that song at the beginning of chapters. I don't own them. I don't own HSM. I do own the writing, the plot, the idea, Joe Jonas, and my Vitamin Water that I am currently drinking._

_-------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 1- Healing**

3 months.

Its been three months since the last time I cut myself, and I have to say, its all because of him. He's been my rock. My solid thing. I guess you could say he's my replacement for the cutting. Then again, nothing could replace that. It was...it helped. I don't know why it did, but it did. I can't help but feel sort of empty without it.

But, I'm healing. I'm doing better then I was the first few weeks. Its one day at a time, but I'm getting there.

A horn honked from outside, and I smiled immediately. Without muttering any sort of goodbye, I flew out the door after slipping on a pair of leopard print flats to go along with my black skinny jeans, pink short sleeved shirt, and black zip up hoodie.

I climbed into the car, tossed my bag into the back, and shut the door. Soft lips were pressed gently onto mine, and my eyes fluttered closed. The familiar taste of distant spearmint mints and the scent of crisp, clean, icy cologne instantly comforted me. We slowly pulled apart, and I smiled at him. Troy smiled back at me before pulling out of the driveway.

"Good morning Pay." he greeted.

"Morning."

"How are you?" he asked gently, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I sighed with a shrug.

"I'm doing better. Its still hard though." I answered honestly. He placed a comforting hand on my knee, and I rested my hand on top of his. With Troy, I could tell him everything. I didn't have to fear judgment or scolding. I could trust him.

"It'll get better, Pay." he assured.

"I don't know, babe. It seems like every time I do something, they just tell me I could do better and that I'm slacking off. They just don't care, and its hard to keep a hold on everything that I've done with that happening. I mean, there are these times when I seriously have to lock up everything even remotely sharp in my room to keep from doing it again. Its just so hard." I explained. He nodded as he pulled into a parking spot in the school parking lot. He pulled the key out of the ignition before turning to me.

"You know baby, I'm not going to say I understand because I truly don't. But what I do know is that I love you. Don't ever forget that, okay?" he whispered, pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged him back, nodding. He must tell me he loves me more then 50 times a day, but I never get tired of hearing him say it.

We pulled away, then got out of the car. I grabbed my large black Louis Vuitton schoolbag from the back, grasped his hand in mine, and we headed into the school.

Now, it had taken a while for the group to get used to the fact that Troy and I were dating, especially since Troy was kind of dating Gabriella the first time he kissed me. But, surprisingly, Gabriella was the coolest about it. Turns out she likes Ryan, and now, me and her are like, best friends. The only thing she doesn't know about is, well, anything having to do with my true feelings about my family, and my cutting. She'll know with time though.

"Hey Shar!" Gabby called as she rushed up to me. I let go of Troy's hand momentarily, giving Gabs a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I grasped Troy's hand immediately afterwards.

"Whats up Gabs?" I asked as we all headed to my locker.

"Nothing really. My mom totally flipped last night though." she stated with an eye roll as she leaned against the locker next to mine. I entered in the combo and opened it.

"Why'd she freak this time?" I asked. Gabs and her mom had been disagreeing on a lot lately. Gabby had really grown up, and she had started to become more of her own person instead of who her mom wanted her to be. Lets just say her mom didn't like this very much.

"She just got all pissed off because I was out past curfew by like 30 minutes with Taylor. I mean, its not even as if it was a boy I was with! It was Taylor for heaven's sake!" she exclaimed. Troy hugged me from behind as I heaved a sigh and shut my locker. We stayed like that for a moment before we began walked. Troy kept one hand on my stomach, and I laced my fingers with his.

"Sorry Gabs. I wish there was something I could do." I told her, sympathy filling my voice. Gabby smiled.

"Thanks Shar, but I don't know if there's anything you can do. Its more like my mom's problem."

"Yeah, but you know that if you ever just need to get away from her, you could always just crash at my place." I told her seriously. She nodded with a smile.

"I know, and thanks again Shar. You always know how to help." I laughed, finding that slightly ironic.

We entered Ms. Darbus's classroom, and Troy gave me a quick peck on the cheek before we went our separate ways in the room. I sat down next to Gabs, and he sat down next to Chad.

Soon homeroom was over. Troy said a quick goodbye to me before he rushed off with Chad to go to gym. Gabs hugged me, then went off to English. As I was gathering my stuff, I couldn't help but notice a stray piece of paper at Troy's desk. I decided that it might be important, so I went ahead and grabbed it for him. Troy was always forgetting things.

As I was heading down the hallway, I snuck a glance at the paper and saw my name a few times. Instead of going to Science, I rushed into a bathroom and into a stall to read the note.

_Troy-_

_I still can't believe you dating the Ice Queen._

_-C_

**C-**

**Well get used to it. Cause I am dating Sharpay.**

**-T**

_T-_

_But remember all those times we messed with her? Like how we would joke about her all the time, and prank her? Like the shaving cream in her car?_

_-C_

**C-**

**Chad, that was in the past. A long time ago. My relationship with Pay is not jokes anymore.**

**-T**

_T-_

_Oh please. Like you even like her. We both know that you're only dating her because of that dare._

_-C_

**C-**

**Maybe it started out that way, but thats not what it is anymore. **

**-T**

_T-_

_Sure. Why don't you just dump her and date Gabby again? You guys were just getting hot and heavy. -wink, wink-_

_-C_

**C-**

**Shut up dude. Someone could find this, you know. And no. I will not date Gab again. I don't like her like that.**

**-T**

_T-_

_I don't know why you seem to like Icey so much dude. She seems so clingy and whiny._

_-C_

**C- **

**To you maybe.**

**-T**

_T-_

_Oh please. _

_-C_

**C-**

**So, Pay has her moments. But so does Tay.**

**-T**

_T-_

_Psh. Yeah right._

_-C_

**C-**

**Whatever man.**

**-T**

I felt tears burning at the back of my eyes. So Troy started going out with me because of a dare. And who could say that thats not why he's dating me now? Because, apparently I'm clingy and whiny.

"Gosh! How could I be so stupid!?" I muttered to myself. Troy was never there. Not once. He was only there for some stupid dare, to prove his superiority. Words that my parents stated to me over and over again came flooding into my head. Taunts and insults that had been thrown my way at school mocked me. The first tear slid down my cheek.

The compass that I kept with me as a sort of security blanket taunted me once more. It was there. It always was.

Slowly, I unzipped my pencil pouch and pulled it out, placing it onto my exposed skin.

----------------------------------

_Okidoke. There it is. Hopefully it was alright!_

_Review?_

_--Lani x3 you!_


End file.
